


mates for life

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Bites Stiles Stilinski, Horny Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Bond, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “You sure you want to do this?” He moved his hands to Stiles's hips and pulled him closer he could smell the teen’s arousal.“Ummm let’s see either be killed or become a killer or have sex well I think sex sound better than the other two right?”  Stiles tells him as he wraps his arms around his neck.





	1. Chapter 1

Deucalion breathed in the teen’s scent and growled, Stiles grunted as he tried to twist himself out of the demon wolf’s hold but being human means any of his attempts were a waste of precious energy. “So spirited.” He purred as he pressed his nose to the teen’s throat. The others chuckled as the teen whimpered “Ummm shall we see if you’re this spirited by morning shall we?” He chuckled as he forced Stiles to walk down the hall.

Stiles gasped as he was thrown into the darkened room he landed against the wall “Have fun with your roommate.” The blind alpha chuckled and then locked the door, Stiles looked back at the door and sighed as he slid down the wall and let out a shaky sigh. He rubbed his neck and then looked down at his hand and at the streaks of blood he hissed and leaned back closing his head until he heard his noise-making his snap his head to the side and looked into the darkest part of the room where the shadows were thick.  
“Hello?” His voice was a little shaky and he cursed himself for sound scared.  
“Stiles?” Came the growl from the shadows and the teen stilled as he watched two red eyes glowed in the darkness and then come to a face that had Stiles gasping.   
“Derek! What the hell we’ve been looking for you!” He yelled as he pushed himself up and marched over to him.   
“STOP!” He snarled, Stiles flinched and stopped as he looked at the wolf with a deep frown. “Stop.” He whimpered now “I haven’t been able to change for the last full moon.” He had his arms warped around himself as he steps into the little beams of broken light that spilt into the room.   
“Shit... that doesn't go... wait-wait the full moon is tonight!” The fear crawled back up his spin and stuck itself in his throat.   
“Yes, you will have to kill me, Stiles.”   
“Say what?” the teen looked at him with wide eyes as Derek jerkily moves closer to him. 

Stiles looked back at him with a shocked look and shook his head “No you can’t ask me something like that fucking hell Derek I will not kill you!” He yelled at him. Derek frowned at him and then reached out and grabbed Stiles his arms and then pinned him to the wall and snarled but he stopped and shook his head and shivered.   
“I will kill you do you understand I won’t be able to control myself my wolf will take over and I will rip you apart.” He tells him, the teen starts the alpha’s face.  
“Is there anything we can do? I really don’t want to be killer because that is what it will make me!” He tells him, Derek pressed his head to Stiles's shoulders and whimpered and mumbled something “What was that?” He asked, lifting his head up Derek looked at Stiles's face.  
“If I mark you as my mate my wolf might not want to kill you instead...it will be a long night.” He whispered  
“What is the likelihood of that working?” Stiles asked very aware at how close Derek was to him right now.   
“Good but...” He grunts in pain and doubles over his claws flecks and it makes Stiles hiss as they nick his skin.   
“Derek...”  
“…We will be mates for life there will be no one else for either of us Stiles we will be stuck together.” 

The teen frowned as he reached up and cup Derek’s face and weakly at him “Let’s try and survive this first and then we can talk about how fucked up our relationship will be.” He tells him   
“Are you turned on by this?” Derek asked as she looked him up and down and frowns as he looked at Styles in the face as the teen blushed and bit his bottom lip.   
“Guilty.” Stiles mumbled, “So what do we need to do?” He asked, Derek, looked at him and frowned as he searched Stiles eyes trying if there is any doubt in his face.   
“You sure you want to do this?” He moved his hands to Stiles's hips and pulled him closer he could smell the teen’s arousal.  
“Ummm let’s see either be killed or become a killer or have sex well I think sex sound better than the other two right?” Stiles tells him as he wraps his arms around his neck. “I’m not scared of you Derek or your wolf but I am scared of that arsehole out there that seems to think I would be good as the alphas pack breeding bitch,” Derek growled and step in closer to Stiles pushing the teen up forcing him to wrap his legs around the alpha’s waist and whimper.   
“If you’re anyone breeding bitch it’s mine!” The wolf snarled, Stiles blinked at him then moaned as Derek pressed his face into the teen’s shoulder and breathed in his scent.  
“Wolf talking?” There was a growl from Derek as Stiles tilted his head to let the wolf mouth at his throat making him shiver.   
“Does it matter?” Derek growled as he pulled Stiles off the wall and then laid him on the ground.  
“No, I guess not.” 

He bites down on the teen’s throat instead of a cry of pain leaving Stiles throat it was a moan that had Derek’s dick twitching as he licked at the blood welling up from the bite. “You’re enjoying yourself?” Derek rumbles   
“Does it show?” The teen moaned as he arched his back as he felt the alpha’s hands slide under his shirt. “Is it helping? Doing this?” He writhed under him gasping as Derek’s fingers found the teen’s belt loop and started to unbuckle it.   
“Yes, you always seem to make my wolf clam.” He tells him as he mouthed his way up to the teen’s lips and kissed him.   
“Werewolf catnip,” Stiles mumbled between kisses. 

The wolf gasped pulling himself back and cried out in pain “Derek!” Stiles yelled as he pushed himself up onto his knees and looked at the wolf as he threw himself to the other side of the room dropping to his knees and sobbing.   
“J-Just say there...” Derek let out a snarl as the wolf took over. Stiles licked his lips as he kept himself on the ground trying to make himself look smaller. Derek stood up and spun around sniffing the air growling as he scanned the room, he then saw the small human sat on the ground. Moving towards the teen who was slowly removing his shirt and tilting his head up at him offering his throat to the wolf. Dropping to his knees the wolf breathed in his scent and growled as he latched onto the fresh bite and re-bit him but this time instead of blunt human teeth it was sharp fangs. 

When morning came Derek becomes aware of a few things one he was naked two he was curled around someone who was equally as naked as him. He pushed himself up and looked down to see Stiles using his arm as a pillow, Derek blinked as Stiles whimpered and then rolled onto his back before nuzzling his face into Derek’s shoulder. “I’m cold come back in and cuddle me,” Stiles mumbled.   
“If you haven’t forgotten we have been kidnapped Stiles and we mated last night,” Derek tells him, Stiles frowned as he opens and sat up and hissed as he put his hand to his back. He turned and looked at Derek and blink as the wolf looked him at him as if he was something new.   
“So what now I’m awake and why are you looking at me like that?” He asked.   
“Your eyes are gold.” He whispered as he cupped his cheeks “They are beautiful Stiles.” He whispered.   
“Let’s just get out of here and we can find out why I have gold eyes later.”


	2. Chapter 2

They were ready for whoever opens the door, the door open and Kali walked in she tilted her head as she looked in the corner and saw Derek passed out on the ground. She huffed as she walks over to Stiles who was sat upright his head resting on his knees, tilting her head she reached out and touched the top of his head but the teen didn’t move. 

Frowning she knelt on the ground and went to move his head and that is when the teen head snaps up and his eyes flashed gold as he pounced on her shock the alpha at his sudden attack that she had no time to stop Stiles from biting her throat. Derek pushed himself up and watched with a proud smile as Stiles lifted his head up and looked at Derek blood was dripping off his chin “You okay?” Derek asked as he helped him to stand, Stiles, nodded as he licked his lips “Your eyes are still golden.” He whispered as he brushed his thumb over the teen’s cheek Stiles growled softly as she nuzzled his mate’s hands. “Let’s get you out of here.” He whispered Stiles smiled at him as Derek took his hand and then turned and led him out the room running down the hallway.

Derek growled when he spots Deucalion only exit his hand tighten around Stiles’ hand as he barrels down the hallways knocking into the wolf. Stiles looks back to see Deucalion snarl as he rolls onto his stomach and pushes himself up to chase after them. The teen pulls out of Derek’s hold and turn around and yanks the fire extinguisher off the wall and started to pray the CO2 at the demon wolf. Turning back to look at his mate Derek watches the teen in awe once the extinguisher was empty Stiles then hit Deucalion in the face with it before turn around and walking towards Derek. “What?” Stiles asked him seeing the strange look Derek’s face. Derek growled, he had never felt more turned on by anyone maybe it was because of the mating bite but seeing Stiles attack those alphas made Derek horny. 

They made it outside and Stiles let out a gasp at the cold crisp air “Oh holy shit that feels good.” Stiles said as he let the breeze cover him. He frowned when he saw his jeep was parked by the building he would have thought they would have hidden his jeep or something not just left it in the parking lot. He turns to look at Derek and see him staring and wondered what the alpha was thinking.  
“Get into the back of the jeep,” Derek growled at him his eyes flashing red, Stiles tilts his head and smiles.  
“Is someone horny?” Stiles purred as he walked up to Derek putting his hands on the alpha’s chest “Does it turn you on me like this?” He asked as he waved at himself “Did it turn you on when I ripped out that long toenailed bitch’s throat out?” He purred, Derek just growled at him and picked him up forcing the teen to warp his legs around alpha’s waist.   
“I want to fill to up with my pups,” Derek growled as he took Stiles over jeep and pressed him against it, the teen moaned as he kissed the wolf on the lips.   
“Then don’t talk about it, just do it!” Stiles growled as Derek grins at him. 

Somehow they get into the back of the jeep and their clothes were pulled off quickly, they tried to keep their lips locked as they pulled shirts over their heads. Their clothes were already torn and ripped from last night lunar activities do it didn’t take for their shirts to fall away. Derek growled as he slips his cock into his mate earning himself a desperate moan from the golden-eyed wolf “Are you bigger than last night? I think you’re bigger.” He moaned as Derek started to move his hips and started to slam himself into Stiles.   
“My mate.” He growled as he nuzzled his throat as his hips move faster making Stiles cry out as he felt Derek battered prostate. “I’m going to fill you, make you swollen with my pups.”  
“Yes!” Stiles moaned as he arched his back as he clawed at Derek’s back “Please please my alpha!” He begs feeling the sharpness of the teeth at his throat and the swelling of the knot at his rim. 

Stiles moaned as he felt the knot start to stretch him when it slipped into him, he covered his and Derek’s stomach with cum as he felt the knot grows in him. The alpha growled as he snapped his hips harder moaning his mate’s name until he felt his lock them in place and floods his body with his seed. His hips keep rocking into Stiles as he watches his mate’s face his eyes were closed and was smiling as bite his bottom lip. “Beautiful.” Derek whispers, Stiles opens his eyes and looked up at him and smiled as the teen cupped his face smearing the blood from his fingertips on his alpha’s cheek.   
“I think this bond is working well.” Stiles smiles at him as Derek purrs like a cat this made Stiles feels satisfied that his alpha was happy. He looked down at his stomach and sighed as he rubbed his hands through the sticky mess he left behind. “Do you think I could... you know?” Stiles asked   
“Become pregnant?” The wolf growled softly as he lapped at some of the blood on the teen’s shoulders. “Yes.” He whispered as he placed his hand over Stiles’ hand “You okay with that?” He asked   
“I know I should be freaked about at the thought but I’m not.” He presses his face into Derek’s chest as they lay there together. 

When the knot went down Derek gently pulled out of Stiles and stroked the side of his face “We should get back before your father starts sending out a search party to find you.” The alpha whispered, Stiles, sighed but nodded as he pushes himself up and then rolled his head.   
“Your right we are going have to do a lot of explaining to do.” He picked up the remains of his shirt and frowned, but lucky for him he keeps spares in his jeep.   
“Are you going to tell your father?” He asked   
“Gonna have to now, I can’t say he isn’t going to flip his lid but it will be worse if I don’t tell him and then pop I’m squeezing out pups.” Derek rolled his eyes and kissed the top of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

They drove back into town, Derek let Stiles doze in the passenger seat as he took them both back to the sheriff’s house. When they arrived Derek turns back to the teen and smiled softly as he stroked the side of his face, those golden orbs looked up at him and the wolf had to push down the urge to pounce on his mate. “Come on we’re here, let’s go and see your dad.” He smiled softly,   
“Ummm sleepy.” Teen mumbled as he unbuckled his seat belt. 

Derek chuckled as he got out of the jeep and walked around the other side and helped Stiles out, the teen smiled up at him as he pressed his face into the alpha’s chest. “You really are tired,” Derek mumbled as he kissed the top of his head. “You can sleep after we spoke to the sheriff.”   
“Mmmm okay.” Derek guided the sleepy teen towards the house, just as the door open and John came running out, he looked wide-eyed at the pair as Derek stood there holding his son upright both looked a mess clothes torn.  
“Oh god, Stiles!” He said as he took a step closer.  
“Hi, dad.” The teen smiled as John warped his arms around him and held him; he looked at Derek who was trying to stop his wolf from growling at the man.   
“Are you hurt?” The sheriff asked as he pulled back and looked down at him, he could see blood on Stiles clothes but he couldn’t see any cuts or marks on his skin.  
“He is fine sheriff, just tried from our...escape. Trust me.” Derek said as they walked into the house. John frowned as he helped Derek guide Stiles in.  
“He should go to the hospital.” The man rumbled as the wolf took Stiles into the living room and sat him on the sofa. 

He watched as the alpha cupped the side of his son’s face and almost purred at him as Stiles looked up at him with his lopsided smile. “He doesn’t need a hospital,” Derek says as he pulls back and sits on the arm of the sofa letting Stiles rest his head on the alpha’s lap. “Deaton might be better.”   
“Why the vet?”   
“I had to bit him; it was the only way both of us were going to get out of that room alive,” Derek said, John dropped into the chair as he ran his hand down his face before looking back at Stiles.   
“Is that why he’s like this? Is it killing him?”   
“No.” The alpha said, “No, it’s just...” He looks down to Stiles who is having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Derek sighed as he looked back at John “I’m sorry Sheriff we had very little choice, he was locked in a room with me and I haven’t been able to become a wolf for a whole month. There was choice Stiles could kill me to save himself but he would become a killer, or I kill him and I would be a killer...”  
“Clearly there was a third.” John cleared at him as he watches him run his fingers through Stiles’ hair, he has a funny feeling where this is going.  
“There was, I would have to mate with Stiles and marking him as my mate.” The sheriff froze and sat there staring at Derek. The alpha wolf worried what John will do he swallowed a lump in his throat as he waited.   
“Touch him and I will band you from seeing your grandpups,” Stiles said, even tho his eyes are closed. John's eyes widen more than before as he turned to look at his son.   
“Grandpups?” The teen hummed and nuzzled Derek’s thigh.


End file.
